A Day in the Life
by melonian14
Summary: The squad's working on a new case. My first fic. No pairings, but its mostly Elliot and Olivia.


None of these characters are mine, they're all Dick Wolf's. Except the victims. I made them up ;)  
  
"How's the vic?" Elliot asked, arriving on the solemn crime scene a little later than his partner, Detective Olivia Benson. "Dead. Name's Katie Tyler." Olivia responded with a sigh, frustration illuminating her dark eyes. Elliot nodded slowly, walking away to find a CSU guy to talk to. Olivia looked down at the mangled body of a thirteen- year-old rape victim, shaking her head slowly as the black bag was zipped up, covering the young girls red bruises and blood covered gashes. Olivia sighed again, walking away from the stained red leaves of November in New York to go collect Elliot. "Hey, Liv, wanna go talk to the neighbors?" Elliot asked, Olivia nodded.  
  
"Look who's back." Munch said, Cragen and Fin lifting their heads to acknowledge the presence of their colleagues. "Benson. Stabler. Let's get our asses in gear on the Tyler case, go talk to the parents. There's also another victim in '99 with an almost identical MO." Cragen said, handing the two detectives a sticky note with two addresses in the captain's nearly illegible scrawl. Elliot pulled his coat on and shoved a few things in his locker, Olivia curiously watching him. "What?" He demanded, running his soft blue eyes across her face in a futile attempt to read her expression. Olivia shook her head slowly and led the way to the sedan.  
  
"Thank you for talking to us, Jaime." Olivia smiled at the young girl, already disgusted with Katie's living arrangements and dysfunctional family, sick of people in general after speaking with Katie's mother - if you could even call her that. She wondered if there was a link between the two girls, who had very different lives. Now sixteen-year-old Jaime Griswold wanted no part of helping the detectives, but felt obligated. Elliot stood up against a pink wall in the girl's bedroom, studying her face. Scars ran in jagged lines along her face, and she had to wear a patch over one green eye. Jaime relayed her story, and once Elliot had written down a few important events, the two were off to the station once more.  
  
The one-six's bluish gray walls and familiar faces greeted the partners as they briskly strode in. "Jaime was abducted on the way home from school just like Katie, probably wasn't supposed to live." Elliot explained while reaching for a pot of coffee. "Same bruises and marks on her face as Katie Tyler." Olivia continued, captain rubbing the shiny spot on his head. "This case is getting colder and colder. How did the interview with the parents go?" Cragen asked. "Dad's dead. Mom's a little out there, the family is totally dysfunctional." Elliot said, Olivia raising an eyebrow, "Which is weird. Jaime has the model family. Dad's a doctor, Mom stays home with the kids." Elliot shrugged, stirring his coffee with a bright red straw. "We're not getting anywhere with this case until the autopsy report comes back. Everyone go home, but be ready for an early morning. Benson, Stabler, go right to the ME." Elliot looked happily down at his watch, four o'clock. It's been a good long while since he'd gotten home this early.  
  
"Did you quit?" Lizzie asked naively, looking astounded up at her father. Elliot kissed her on the head and shook his head. "No, no. Just got to come home a little earlier." Lizzie couldn't help but smile, as much as she wanted to hate him for being on a life-long crusade to save other children. All day, he was out paying attention to other children, other people, and that angered her. Elliot walked into the kitchen to greet his wife, surprising her from behind; he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her lightly. She smiled, and that was what he always looked forward to on those seldom seen, often talked about early days. "Where's Dickie?" He asked, still holding his wife. "Outside with some other boys. They're playing football." She replied, "Kathleen's upstairs studying." Elliot nodded, feeling it wouldn't hurt to pay a surprise visit to his daughter's room. The door was open only enough to see that it was dark inside. Immediately suspicious, Elliot threw open the door. All that was in there was a piece of paper fluttering through the air, a single window open. Shocked, Elliot picked up the paper and began to read. 


End file.
